Episode 7251 (3rd August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rodney is ecstatic when one of his friends from Amsterdam, Alby, turns up in the village - bringing his fun fair with him. Ruby asks Emma's advice on how to get into training to be a nurse. Emma advises her to get a bursary. Pete tells Ross he doesn't want him involved in the wedding but Ross insists and takes his USB stick with the music for the wedding. Lachlan hides Lawrence's bottle of replaced pills, hoping he won't find them. Chrissie is keen to get back to normal and prepares for Debbie's hen-do and advises Lawrence to ask Bernice out again. Lawrence is puzzled when he can't find his heart medication. Moira tries to mention Joanie and Kyle to Cain but he's pre-occupied with keeping Debbie away from Ross. Lawrence finds the bottle of pills after Chrissie has sent Lachlan into town and takes two. The hen party gets underway at Mulberry Cottage. Emma turns up with Bernice and Kerry for a pamper party. Diane receives a court summons to testify against Val. Val is furious with her. The stag party gets underway at The Woolpack with everybody dressed as cowboys, except for Pete who is a cow. Pete overhears about the fun fair arriving in the village and books it for his wedding. Ross is furious when James hands over their grandfather's watch as a present. Lawrence gatecrashes the hen-do and dances with Bernice but soon loses his balance and falls. At the phone box, Lachlan makes an anonymous call to the police stating that someone has messed around with Lawrence's medication. Edna, Pearl, Harriet, Ashley and Arthur arrange a break in Bournemouth at a B&B owned by one of Harriet's police friends. Ruby offers to look in on Sandy while they're away and accidentally lets slip about his fall as she discusses how expensive nurse training is with them. The two parties collide as the hens arrive in the pub. Jealous Ross argues with Pete when Debbie arrives and shocks her by revealing to everyone that Moses is his child before ripping into Cain, Belle, Debbie and Emma with putdowns and storming out of the pub. Debbie follows him out and he succeeds in getting her talking about their affair and her love for him, not realising that he's recording it all on his phone. Lawrence is examined by his doctor at Home Farm who soon discovers that his blood pressure medication has been tampered with. At the same time, PC Duggan arrives and reveals that they received an anonymous call that Lawrence's medication has been tampered with. Lachlan smirks in the background as Lawrence suspects Robert before being taken to hospital for tests. News of Moses' paternity spreads around the village. Sandy decides to pawn one of his trinkets in order to pay for Ruby's training. PC Duggan arrives at the B&B and escorts Robert to the police station. Debbie panics to Cain that Ross is going to ruin the wedding and asks him to get rid of him anyway he can. Ross turns up at the church and connects the USB to the laptop for Pete. He hits play, testing his recording of Debbie admitting her love for him and talking of their affair. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *James Barton - Bill Ward *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones Guest cast *Alby - Robin Askwith *Doctor - Simon Wright *PC Duggan - Jonathon Ojinnaka Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Lounge, restaurant, porch and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Front garden *Connelton View - Front garden *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Hotten Road *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes